Faulty Time Turner
by Imma Kiwi Bird
Summary: [HP PotC crossover] [R&R, please] [Third Year Spoof] Hermione's time turner goes faulty, and the Golden Trio are thrust back in time. And, somehow, into the Caribbean.
1. Prologue

**Imma Kiwi Bird:** I was inspired to make another crossover. xD No surprise, ne? This is a _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and _Harry Potter_ crossover, of course. Well... enjoy, I guess. xD

Oh; and as a note, this takes place at the end of their third year. 'Cept, this time, Ron was able to assist them in their time escapade to save Sirius and Buckbeak. But... it goes wrong. O doom

ONE MORE NOTE. xD This prologue is extremely short. So... beware.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_; JK Rowling does. Also, I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Disney does. I wish I could own both, though. ;o;

**Key for Text:** "Words." This is speaking.

"_Words._" This is thinking.

* * *

**Faulty Time Turner**

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger slung the chain around the necks of her friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. She herself didn't know why the chain of the Time Turner seemed to be able to stretch into unmeasurable lengths, but it was able to. Ron looked around skeptically. He didn't know if he wanted to go or not; being bit by Sirius Black in dog-form was painful. And the pain was still there.

Hermione hissed under her breath slightly when the Time Turner wouldn't turn. What was wrong with it!

Next thing she knew, her fingers slipped and the Time Turner was flipped multiple times. She gasped in surprise and it fumbled from her hands, turning some more when it fell to the ground. She grabbed it again, attempting to turn it back so they could start again.

Harry bit his lip. What was she doing?

Hermione, in her nervousness, ended up turning it back more. Then it jammed. Her eyes widened as the whirring images started to pass them. Harry and Ron pretty much backed up into each other.

Something was in the pit of their stomachs...

The images stopped. Hermione instantly began fumbling with the faulty Time Turner again. She pursed her lips and took it off of Ron and Harry when she learned that it was, again, jammed.

She instantly froze as she looked around. Harry and Ronald were also frozen as the glanced around.

They were on some port; near an ocean. The strong smell of sea salt filled their senses, making Hermione and Harry gag slightly. Ron seemed unfazed as he turned to look out into the opened sea.

Harry noticed that the port had about three ships in it. They reminded him of those old ships the English had back sometime in the 1700s. He had read about them in a book from the library; when he had his brief fascination with old ships. Heck, he even had an old ship-in-a-bottle as proof. And it was sitting in his room back at Number 4 Private Drive.

Hermione was the only one to notice where the were. The Caribbean. Hogwarts was in England; when she reversed the Time Turner, even if it had been quite a ways back, they shouldn't have ended up in the Caribbean!

She looked at the Time Turner. The faulty piece of sh-

"What is your purpose here, children?"


	2. Port Royal?

**Imma Kiwi Bird:** See! It's longer, like the rest of my chapters! That last thing wasn't even a chapter; it was a P-R-O-L-O-G-U-E, oh smart ones. xD

Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Note that I can't really talk like those is the movie. The fancy people, that is. xD

ONE LAST THING. I know that Will and Elizabeth don't live in Port Royal. Yet. BUT, this is a spoof off of both movies (and book, in HP's case). So yeah. Oh... and, Will and Elizabeth are married in this. -heart-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_; JK Rowling does. Also, I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Disney does. I wish I could own both, though. ;o;

**Key for Text:** "Words." This is speaking.

"_Words._" This is thinking.

* * *

**Faulty Time Turner**

**Chapter 1: Port Royal?**

The three whirled around, their hearts beating wildly.

The seen a man. In a man dress.

How... weird, to say the least.

Hermione recognized the outfit, of course. It was the outfit commodores wore back in the old days of swords and not-so-great guns.

He repeated his question briskly, and Hermione jumped. She quickly straightened herself; obviously, they were somewhere they weren't aloud to be. "W-we came here on accident." The man raised an eyebrow, and Ron and Harry had to stifle their laughter by now. The guy looked barely over 25, yet he was wearing some white wig.

It was hilarious in their view, yet not in Hermione's. She knew that his wig meant importance.

At least that was what she had read.

"Is that so? Well, children. This dock is being guarded by some fine gentlemen who are armed. You getting here is no accident." Hermione bit her lip at his reply. It was guarded? She fingered the Time Turner, and frowned at learning it was still jammed.

When none of the three replied, the man spoke again. "Where are your parents?"

Oh dear. That was tough to answer. 'Oh! Their ahead in time. Yeah. We got thrust back in time, so they aren't even born yet.' Yeah right they would answer that. He wouldn't believe them, and he'd probably put them in a loony house or something.

"We have no parents. These are my brothers," Hermione motioned towards Harry and Ron, who were staring at her like she was crazy. "So, we're the Weasley orphans. We came down here by sneaking past the guards We wanted to look at the ships."

Harry couldn't help but congratulate her quick thinking. Then again, isn't that was she was famous for?

Ron felt depressed. If she was supposed to be his sister, it would be too awkward if he made a move on her.

Damn it, in his case.

The man turned around, looking behind him. He quickly turned back to face them. "Where do you live?"

"On the streets, sir."

The man thought for a moment. During this moment, worry struck through all three of the Hogwarts students. What was he going to do?

"Come with me." He said briskly, motioning for them to follow. He started walking off stiffly. Harry jumped and followed quicker than Hermione and Ron. The two trailed behind slightly, with Ron asking Hermione:

"Why do we have to be bloody _siblings_?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dock they had been on and city they had been in was called Port Royal.

That they had learned.

After a few minutes of walking through the old styled city, they found themselves sitting on chairs in what appeared to be the living room of a mansion. A mansion in Port Royal. A very _large_ mansion in Port Royal.

The guy had ended up introducing himself as Commodore Norrington. Bad move. Now, when they were sure he couldn't hear, Ron was passing jokes about the guy. But, at the moment, they were sitting in the 'living room', waiting for Commodore Norrington to reappear. He had said he was going to speak with the governor. Oh, how wonderful.

"Hermione, how did we even get here?" Harry asked under his breath. Hermione tensed, but quickly relaxed.

"I don't know."

Harry and Ronald stared at her, dumbfounded. Hermione Granger, by far the smartest student Hogwarts had to offer, didn't know how they got there? How... weird, to say the least.

Hermione sniffed, glaring at the boys. "What?" The two quickly turned to look anywhere but at her.

The clicking of shoes was heard, and the three looked up to see Commodore Norrington accompanied by a new man; one the assumed was the governor.

He, too, was wearing the same styled clothes as Norrington. But on a more tan brown color scheme. And, his wig was extremely long, curly, and downright freaky.

"This is governor Swann." Norrington began. Hermione immediately stood and bowed. Harry and Ron followed; do what Hermione does. She understands this more than them, after all. When he bowed, Ron's leg almost gave out. But he masked it by acting like he tripped on the rug.

"He has agreed to take you in for the time being." Harry and Ron sighed, straightening up. Hermione straightened up as well, but she looked the most received out of the three. Yet, she hadn't sighed.

"But first, we must get you out of those clothes." The man beside Norrington spoke in a weird voice; it sounded as if he had no breath when he began, but then, at the end of the sentence, it seemed normal. Norrington nodded.

"Some old clothes from one of the boys, and an old dress of Elizabeth's?" The man nodded in response.

"Go do your duties, Commodore. I'll help with the children." The commodore nodded, saluting by bowing his head, and then he left in the same brisk manner he seemed to use at all times. Governor Swann motioned for them to follow him as he headed up some stairs.

Hermione was first to follow, then retreat to drag her 'brothers' along.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That dress is an old one of my daughter's." Governor Swann explained when Hermione came out from changing.

Ron and Harry were dressed like twins; wearing white men-blouse-like shirts with a brown vest over the 'oh so manly man blouse' (quote Ronald). Their pants were some cloth brown pants that went halfway past their knees. Then, socks went up to their knees, and they wore some brown shoes. Ron, of course, hated it, as did Harry. But Harry, being polite, complained not once.

Hermione was wearing a flowing dress that she hated beyond belief. It was periwinkle blue, and the stitching and lace was white. It complicated her walking, for she had to walk very slowly to not trip and fall on her face.

Ron stared speechless. It appeared women weren't allowed to show any leg, but... the dresses didn't stop from sporting a view of the neck and chest. Oh yes; Ronald's dirty side was going to come out eventually. Why, oh WHY did Hermione have to say they were siblings!

Harry blinked. He seemed to be the only one that could see the, 'SAVE ME!', look in Hermione's eyes.

Governor Swann clapped happily, just making Ron look at him like he was a nut. The governor stopped his clapping.

"I do say we visit my daughter! You are a perfect fit for her old dresses!"

The three looked at him like he was crazy again; Harry fixing his glasses, Ron rubbing his bit leg, and Hermione massaging her stomach because she was being suffocated.


	3. The Alley and the Dock

**Imma Kiwi Bird:** Now... this chapter is late. But, don't think this story will be abandoned. I have already planned an ending for the story, and I like the ending alot, so yeah.

This chapter is dedicated to my lovely wives.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_; JK Rowling does. Also, I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Disney does. I wish I could own both, though. ;o;

**Key for Text:** "Words." This is speaking.

"_Words._" This is thinking.

* * *

**Faulty Time Turner**

**Chapter 2: The Alley**

Governor Weatherby Swann did nothing but ask questions as they walked down the dirt street.

Nothing.

How many times had Harry answered the question about the color of his eyes? How many times had Ronald had to tell him his leg was fine? And, lastly, how many times had Hermione said she wasn't okay in the godforsaken dress she wore?

But, may I say that Governor Swann said that nothing was wrong with Hermione, and that she just needed to get used to the feel of the dress what weighed more than the Golden Trio put together?

Yes, I may. For I already have.

By the time Governor Swann said they were halfway there, Hermione felt like she was going to faint. She was glad that the Governor had handed her a fan before leaving. Oh, yes. She was using it alright. Waving it rapidly in front of her face, hoping it would help with her light-headed-ness.

But, it wasn't.

Harry kept glancing everywhere; into the stores, at people, and the animals that were roaming around. Ron, on the other hand, was either glancing at Hermione when she almost fell, or trying to keep his leg from making he himself fall. Hermione... was trying not to faint. Which was very hard, mind you.

She personally swore to never wear a dress ever again. From that day on.

The Governor stopped briefly at some store, where an old, drunk man answered the wooden door. From behind the old man, the two curious faces of Ron and Harry peeked out, both forgetting about Hermione at the moment. They wanted to know what the hell was going on.

The drunk old man told them that 'Will' hadn't been in for three days. And then, that if they saw him, to tell him to get his arse there as quick as he could. The Governor gave a brisk nod, and then he continued to lead the trio onward once more. Now, of course, Harry and Ronald noticed Hermione. They were currently standing right beside her; one on each side.

In case she fell or something.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a brick house. Well... most of the houses were made of brick, so it made no sense to say that. Well, anyways, the Governor quickly walked up the few steps to the door and knocked on it. Then, he stood, hands clasped behind his back, and waited.

And waited.

The door was soon opened by a woman, who Hermione thought would probably be the maid of the house. Judged by her clothes, of course.

"Is my daughter in?" Governor Swann asked, smiling. The presumed-maid shook her head, apologizing.

"Well, then. Where is she?"

"She went out with Mr Turner and an old friend. That's all I know." The maid apologized again, Governor Swann nodded, and the door closed. He turned to Hermione, Ron, and Harry and walked back down the steps quickly.

"I only know of one old friend..." He sounded extra breathless now, as if he were scared out of his mind. He started half running, half speed-walking down the dirt road again. The three pre-teens had to run to keep up, but help Hermione as well, so they were a little on the slow side of following.

When Harry jerked them to a stop, Ron's leg almost gave out. The red-haired boy cursed and bent down to rub the cut that was under the cloth, flinching as he did so. Harry was staring ahead, watching if the Governor continued without noticing they had stopped. Hermione pulled at the stomach of her dress, as if trying to make it let her breathe.

After a few moments of silence and just standing there, Harry started pulling them off towards a more narrow, deserted dirt path. Once there, Hermione plopped down on an old crate, not caring if the so called beautiful dress got ruined. Ron sat down on a barrel, plopping his leg on a crate to stabilize it. Harry just stood up; watching to make sure noone came by.

"Hermione, how's the Time Turner?" Harry asked, peeking around the corner of one of the stone buildings that walled the small alley. Hermione took the Time Turner from around her neck, examining it angrily. She attempted to turn the little hourglass in the middle, but it was still jammed.

"No better." She growled, putting it back around her neck. Harry frowned, pulling back from his small look-out duty to look at his friends.

"How're we gonna get back to Hogwarts?" He asked, blinking behind his glasses. Ron shrugged, folding his arms behind his head to lean back and rest a bit.

"As long as we get back, I'm fine. Hermione, you need to find a way to fix the Time Turner."

"I know that, Ronald." Hermione replied, breathlessly, fiddling with the Time Turner again. Ron didn't reply; he had fell into a half asleep, half awake state. Harry peeked out again, but he quickly turned back. He didn't want anyone seeing them. Mostly Norrington or Governor Swann.

Hermione let out an angry breath as she stopped messing with the Time Turner and tucked it back into the dress. Now, the only thing of the Time Turner visible was the golden chain. She glared at Ron, who was asleep now.

"He was supposed to sleep after Madam Pomfrey gave him some potion, wasn't he?" She inquired, forcing herself to stand and wincing in the process. Harry nodded, peeking out again.

He walked over to Ron and snapped him awake. Ron stood up, flinching as too much weight was put onto his leg. Harry started heading down the alley. Hermione and Ron quickly followed, but slightly slower because they were the ones that had something wrong with them.

The alley was bare, accept for a few wooden crates and occasionally an empty barrel. As they headed towards the other end, they seen at least three extremely dirty doors. They all didn't want to know where the doors went. Wether they lead into houses or not.

Once they got to the other end, they froze completely. Some men that wore clothes like Norrington, only red, came by in groups. Luckily, they didn't notice the three. Once they all passed, Harry led them out of the alley and headed back towards the dock they had appeared at.

They hid themselves under the dock, luckily away from anyone's view.

"This dock is off limits to civilians!"

The three turned to see two of those red-clad men, but they looked like they were the screw-ups of them all. Hermione raised an eyebrow, turning to them.

"We are not civilians, thank you very much."

The... fatter one of the two shook his head. "You are too-"

"We are quests of Governor Weatherby Swann."

That seemed to shut the two up. They nodded, turning to go back to watching duty. Hermione looked pleased with herself as she turned back towards Ronald and Harry, her so called 'brothers' that were also her fellow 'orphans'.

Harry asked her about the Time Turner again, and after about five minutes of messing with the gold piece of metal, nothing still happens. She growled again and tucked it away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Governor Weatherby Swann found Norrington and reported, Norrington asked him a question.

"Where are the children?"

This just added more to their problems. They needed to find his daughter, he husband, a pirate, and three orphaned siblings.

Oh, the chaos.


	4. Bumping Into

**Imma Kiwi Bird:** Now... this chapter is late. Really, really, _really_ late. I apologize. ALOT. But, I promise that I'll try to get these out quicker. Alotta stuff happened to me before I wrote this, so... it's slightly rushed like _You and Me and the Devil Makes Three_'s most recent chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to dolphinbabe1210 of Subeta and, I am pleased to say that my writing style has changed slightly. xD The paragraphs and stuff are longer. Why? BECAUSE. I have widened my vocabulary slightly, and because I am able to write longer now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_; JK Rowling does. Also, I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Disney does. I wish I could own both, though. ;o;

**Key for Text:** "Words." This is speaking.

"_Words._" This is thinking.

* * *

**Faulty Time Turner**

**Chapter 3: Bumping Into...**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were still under the dock, speaking quietly so the two guards in red couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation. Harry kept bringing up the Time Turner, which was starting to annoy Hermione. She understood why, though; they were in a foreign _continent_, they were in a completely different _era_, and, lastly, he was away from the closest thing to home he ever had: Hogwarts.

"_Not to mention the fact that Sirius Black was probably dead by now_." That is the thing that was clicking in Harry's mind, appearing three seconds after it disappeared. Now, his godfather was probably dead because of this stupid, faulty Time Turner that was around Hermione's neck.

"Hey; di'joo hear? Supposedly that pirate is back."

"Tha'one who talked about the _Black Pearl_?"

"Mm-hmm."

"S'that so? Well, then. Let us just hope he doesn't come by again."

"Mm-hmm."

The fatter guard ended the small conversation he had started by glancing around, as if looking for said pirate. When he stopped looking, he looked out onto the dock, and at the three medium-sized ships that were roped up there. Well... he could've been looking at the rather _large_ ship that was out in the open water, sailing back towards land.

Ron had looked up after their short talk, blinking. Pirate? As in those bloodthirsty villians from long ago that rode the flying ships; the dark wizards who looted and killed? Heh...

Harry had looked up as well, his mind immediately playing all the things he had heard about pirates. How they buried their treasure, killed innocent people... if pirates really killed innocent people, then wouldn't these two guards be dead because they had seen the so-called pirate?

How... weird.

Hermione was pretty much frozen. The _Black Pearl_? The famous pirate ship that was sailed by cursed men in the Caribbean? Oh god... if they were in the time where that ship sailed, they were possibly doomed.

Hermione was one of the few in Hogwarts who actually read for the heck of it. Okay; she was the only one. But, it had its many, many pros; more than three times more pros then the cons. Well, she had read at _least_ five books that had mentioned the _Pearl_, and she was sure she had read one book that stared the history of the not-as-famous-as-it-should-be pirate ship.

Hermione pulled out the Time Turner, messed with it for a few seconds, then shoved it back into her dress' front. "Let's go. We need somewhere to stay." Harry nodded and got up, starting to follow her as she headed out from under the dock. When her noticed Ron wasn't following, he turned to yell for the Weasley to follow.

He blinked when he seen Ronald. A seagull wouldn't leave his friend alone. It was trying to perch on the standing red-head's shoulder, but Ron didn't want it too. The two guards were watching, wide-eyed at the fact a seagull was even trying to land on the boy.

Harry almost fell backwards when Ron came running by; limping slightly, because of his leg. After stopped, Ron noticed the seagull had been scared off. He sighed and waiting for Hermione and Harry to catch up. In his short frenzy, he had ran a bit ahead of them.

Soon, they caught up, and they were off. Back to town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While the trio was in town, Hermione had forced Ron and Harry to go and find somewhere for the three to stay. She knew that the Time Turner would be broken or jammed for some time. And, if she was correct; and she was rarely wrong; they would be better off having a roof over their head and food on their plates.

If they would have plates.

Hermione was walking around, looking if some woman needed help. About half an hour ago, a maid had asked for her help randomly when Hermione was walking around, doing the same Ron and Harry were. After Hermione has helped the housemaid complete her task, she had been awarded with some money.

If that stuff got her money, maybe she would be able to get more if she sought it out.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she rounded a corner and seen noone but one man swaggering down the path. Yes; swaggering. Hermione instantly had no respect for him, even though she didn't know him. He looked like he was drunk.

He was the oddest looking man Hermione had ever seen. He had dread locks; like Lee Jordan. And a red bandana was covering the front of his head. He had some random things strung through his hair, and Hermione recognized some of them from Snape's classroom.

Then there was that odd collection of knickknacks strung onto his belt...

Hermione shook her head, trying to figure out where she had seen him. Maybe he was the ancestor of someone from Hogwarts? She kept her eyes shut, face towards the ground, as she tried to remember where she had seen the image of this man.

"Lost, love?" Hermione blinked, looking up. He as standing right in front of her now, head tilted to the side slightly. One of his arms was raised up, as if it were on a puppet string. She shook her head in response, and he shrugged. He maneuvered around her and continued walking.

Hermione blinked, still staring ahead. Suddenly, her mind clicked. He was...

She turned around quickly, about to yell out fo him to stop. But he seemed to have, quite literally, disappeared into thin air. There was no trace of him; the odd man that Hermione had just remembered the name too.

She needed to find Harry and Ron... Quickly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Hermione found her companions, they brought her the news that some couple had agreed to let them stay. When they had told her she should meet them as soon as possible, she had tried to protest, but Ron had insisted they go right then. Hermione gave in. It wasn't that bad... the pirate was harmless.

Since they had found her all the way across town, far from the house they were to stay at, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had to take a twenty minute walk to get there. But Hermione had wanted them to run. So, it was a five minute, exhausting run instead.

When they arrived at the house, Hermione was not exactly surprised to find that it was the house that the Governor had led them to when they first met him. After all; the man she had met was the thing that had took every ounce of surprising things from her life.

She had bumped into the infamous Jack Sparrow. Nothing else would ever seem surprising ever again.


End file.
